world_race_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
World Race Series 2015
World Race Series 2015 is a World Race to tribute the previous 2014 series. It has many Returning drivers, on new teams and some with new vehicles. This video breaks the record for most cars in a stop motion video by 2 (82 cars) previously set by World Race Extreme with 80 cars. The video has 14 teams, each with 6 drivers, unlike the 5 teams per race and 4 drivers per team of the 2014 series. the World Race 2015 is the only race of the 2015 series unlike the 2014 series which had 6 full races/videos including tryouts. The race was set in a few new locations, but one area was very similar to World Race Extreme, World Race Tryouts, and World Race Finale's, location. The race was won by Nimsy Corea of the Tornadoes team. It also seems the starting and ending points of the race is a kind of Desert. The video is 4 minutes and 32 seconds long and took 6 hours to make with 1,143 photos individually. In the end, The race officials checked Nimsy Corea's car and Found Steroids prompting a Part 2 do-over of the 2015 race! Scroll down to The Part 2 section to find the link. Teams in this Race *The Streakers *Delta Patriots *The Sunshines *The Diamonds *The Big Blue *Comets *Torpedo Dalmations *The Wave *The Flash *The Rosebuds *Tornadoes *The Shades *Olympic Clovers *Atlanta O.G.'s Part 2 In the end, The race officials checked Nimsy Corea's car and found steroids. Oddly this somehow affects racing, so the race had to be done again fairly. So the World Race 2015: Part 2 took place. It is up to the viewers on who won. Racers and Placings 1st.Nimsy Corea 2nd.Taylor Kornhoff 3rd.Claire Kornhoff 4th.Henry Briant 5th.Clarence Burnes 6th.Julio Sanchez 7th.Chloe Klacke 8th.Amy Klacke 9th.Piper Phatson 10th.Noah Kinkaid 11th.Ian Mcdowell 12th.Risa Klacke 13th.Gavin Vyn 14th.Bobby Kornhoff 15th.Dan Sleckovachi 16th.Ahyaroo 17th.Dylan Henderson 18th.Janet Kornhoff 19th.Alexi Arokiodass 20th.Jenna Hinnant 21st.Edward Dumas 22nd.Stephanie Dumas 23rd.Dakani Johnson 24th.Mathew Kornhoff 25th.Kaleab Alebechew 26th.Alex Kinkaid 27th.Ally Klacke 28th.Abby Klacke 29th.Abby Fletcher 30th.Everest Jones 31st.Tom Samson 32nd.Yolian Zerom 33rd.Taylor Kornhoff Jr. 34th.John-Micheal 35th.Yolian Zerom (Double-Driver) 36th.Tatiyonna "TJ" Brantley 37th.Jimmel Dumas 38th.Ethan Mast 39th.Seanna Kurle 40th.Wyatt Bennett 41st.Liam Mcguire 42nd.Kimberly O'Malley 43rd.Ben Sykes 44th.Elias Mast 45th.Triston "Trouble" Moore 46th.Billy Flame 47th.Coco Cutts 48th.Johnny Doe 49th.Buck Loren 50th.Alexander Patrick 51st.Emma Klacke 52nd.Barack Obama 53rd.Cornicia Dates 54th."BigbenHitman" 55th.Joe Klacke 56th.Kirk Kornhoff 57th.Reggie Johnson 58th.Carol "Great Grandma" Burnes 59th.Behtoo Kai 60th.Ogden Dumas 61st.Meghan Washington 62nd.Sebal Abdulla 63rd.Lauren Sifuentes 64th.Donna Patrick 65th.William "Bill" Kornhoff (William Kornhoff) 66th.Brooke Haley 65th.Stan Smith 66th.Timothy "Truck" Moore 67th.Trinity "Fweeh" 68th.Premender Korakonda 69th.Audrey Craig 70th.John Ravelen 71st.Isis Moore 72nd.Julia Kinkaid 73rd.Emma Tuck 74th.Arnold Munch 75th.Jayshaun Brown 76th.Bella Jackson 77th.Michelle Gonzalez 78th.Minda Dumas 79th.Patrick Bennett 80th.Kallista Kornhoff 81st.Gary Kornhoff 82nd.Kamaria Davis Gallery being eliminated as well as other drivers.]] car as an easte regg]] and Nimsy Corea gain the lead.]] and Nimsy Corea near the finish]] gains the lead and wins the $1,000,000 prize for the Tornadoes. ]] in the winner's circle. ]] Soundtrack Opening racer and teams: "Scenic-Mesmerised" Race scenes: "Death in Vegas-Sons of Rother" Other There was a special sped up version that lasts 0:45 seconds.